soturifandomcom-20200213-history
Love
placeholder Bio Appearance: Long silver hair, Bright golden eyes, pale complexion, wears dark lipstick and eye liner. Very lovely, no older than 20. Mute. Beheld the deaths of her family when she was no older than four years old and the trauma left her mute. for fifteen years she hasn't uttered a word. She learned to fight and wield swords, daggers and polearms from a retired captain in a nearby city. She grew into a tough, but graceful young woman. still through all her happiness with her adoptive father, whom also taught her to sign, still hasn't spoken a word. Now, after burying the only family she knew, she has traveled and found herself at the doorstep of the Sotouri family. Hoping she can be of some use to them, she offers her life to help protect them. *Details* At the age of four, young Love Doran was outside playing when she heard the screams of her family suddenly. she ran as fast as her tiny les would carry her. once she was there, she looked through the door to see a large figure simply pop her brother's head off his shoulders. Blood splattered all over the room and even painted a strip across her face through the cracked door from which she watched. She quietly stumbled back and took off through the woods and found herself in the next city. The dirty, scared and silent child staggered through the streets, just staring blankly. As the cold rain fell, she found herself drenched and numb from the cold. She stumbled and fell at the feet of a guard. His voice became faint a she lost consciousness. For days she slept, and once she woke, she was tucked into a warm bed, in clean, dry night clothes. She sat up and only a soft groan escaped her dry and thirsty throat. Immediately there was a large hand holding a small cup of water to her, and one on her back. She looked up to see the kind eyes of a guard who smiled softly at her. she learned he was Captain, Orland Orvil of Trinoria City. He taught her to read, write and how to sign to communicate what she needed or wanted. He soon began teacher to fight. Using hand to hand combat, throwing daggers, darts, and the art of using polearms and dual wielding swords she soon became the person to beat if a recruit wished to make the cut. But one day just before her birthday, a man had snuck in and killed her father once again in cold blood. His body lie in front of the hearth in a pool of blood. The sight of him like this triggered a series of flashbacks and yet again no sound came from her. Only tears falling down her face in anguish. Had she not agreed to go out with the young sergeant that night, she could have saved his life. But her father encouraged her to out with the handsome man and assured her that all would be alright. She took the time to bury him appropriately, and was given his honors at the funeral. After which she hoisted her pack onto her shoulder and headed out. Her home was gone, her family dead, so she set off to start anew. and soon found herself at the house of Sotouri... Personality Sweet, caring and loving. Determined, willful and headstrong, though weary of matters regarding the heart and love. afraid to get too close. Abilities Master of swords, ranged blades and darts, polearms and hand to hand combat. Stealth, observation and intuition. Can be charismatic when necessisary.